The Wrath of a God
by Eric566
Summary: How should a god behave? Ancient writings speak of beings of compassion, impartial and fair. Patient with their creations. Always testing them and giving them chances to make up for their mistakes. However... what happens when that to whom all pray loses his patience and kindness? - Rating is in M for some scenes later on, though it's majorly T - Translation. Original by Rayrudan.
1. Chapter 1 - Purity Among Corruption

**Alright so, first things first… As I said before, this is not my fic. The original fic was written in spanish by a friend of mine called "Rayduran". He's an awesome guy and he convinced me to translate his fic into english and let me post it on my profile, so… that's why you guys are (probably) reading this right now!**

 **Just saying this because you may notice really quickly that these are not my characters, this is not my story, nor is it my writing style… It's his, so any differences between my usual content and these chapters are because of this fact. Also, take into account this was translated from spanish, so some names and surnames may sound a little too… foreign.**

 **Anyways, without any further interruptions, I will let you begin. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Purity among Corruption**

Some say that purity shines at it's brightest where corruption reigns. If only it were so easy. However, to find a pure aura between so much distrust, so many impure purposes, so many conspiracies and so many lies between all of us, including the ones that we hold dear; that, you can say, is looking for needle in haystacks. With the knowledge that their world is about to confront a catastrophe like none before, five legendaries march in blind bliss to another world, in search for an aura strong enough to save their worlds from this unknown evil. They had exhausted their search in their own world, but just as they had thought to have found one to save them all, they sensed another aura, much brighter and pure, and filled with determination, that came from another world. With a new chosen one in mind, they parted for this world. A world filled with lies and tricks, a world where there was no one that tried to seem what they truly were.

With a time limit, and the energy of their allies, five of the legendary creatures departed from their world, and in search for the last hope that their world had.

* * *

A fifteen year old teenager was walking around his favorite spot for a stroll. He was wearing a black shirt, without any kind of patterns and with a red neck. Over it, he was wearing a jacket, also black with a white zipper. The spot where the shoulders were was white as well, and the sleeves had white trackers that came from the elbows. He was wearing sea blue trousers and wore black trainers with electric blue tracks on them. His skin was slightly dark, from sun-bathing, his hair was short and dark, with silver tufts. His eyes were bicolored, with one of them being a light cyan color, while the other was leaning to an aqua tone. Surprisingly, he wasn't using any lenses or anything, as those were his original eye colors.

The boy was calm, thinking about a story that he had been writing, though he had been stuck on a chapter and seemed to have gotten the famous "writer's' block" for a few days. Whilst he was walking around, he was listening to music from his mobile phone, using small headphones so as to avoid bothering anyone around him. The song he was listening to was ' _Quizas'_ from Afaz Natural. However, at that time it wouldn't have mattered much, as he was walking around alone in a forest, in the middle of the night, with the stars in the sky shining down at him. The wind was gently blowing, pushing the leaves around softly, and the ambiance felt like it was inviting him to lay down and relax. He did so, as he laid down in the grass, his back against a tree, forgetting about everything around him, a pleased smile plastered on his face.

After a while, his calmness was interrupted by a message from his mobile phone. Shifting around, he pulled the phone and read a message. It was from his mother.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in the forest. Don't wait on me." The boy replied, a smile on his face.

"Ok. Be careful." She answered, showing her worry for him, like all mother would do. He was thankful that she worried so much about him, although she could be over-protective at times. In an attempt to make her calm, he made himself a photo on the spot and sent in to her, a calm smile on his face. She replied shortly afterwards.

"Aw! My baby! I don't know how you don't have a girlfriend yet with those eyes, Dark"

This reply caused Dark to laugh for a bit and send a smile icon before completely shutting off the phone and putting it back in his pocket, letting his surroundings take over his senses. His mother always wanted him to find a girlfriend, but he didn't do so for two reasons: First: He didn't find himself prepared for that kind of compromise, and second: to be completely honest, he had no idea of his own orientation on the matter. Aside from that, he wanted to give out his heart once, and even if it ended well or poorly, he would never do it again. Or at least, that's what he'd promised himself.

* * *

A few hours later, Dark felt uneasy. He felt like he was in a nightmare, but the dream wasn't a dream at all, just a small rest. He felt like he was stuck between dream world and the real world, and it was a feeling he didn't like much. He had an insomnia problem, and as soon as he woke up, either because he felt uneasy or something was bothering him, he completely woke up and could not go back to sleep, even if he tried with all his might. Knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep again, he looked up, just to see that the moon up above, marking that it was a little bit past midnight.

He decided to get up and walk around to get this feeling off him. It almost felt like something or someone was watching him. One way or the other, he managed to ignore this feeling long enough, and successfully made it go away. It had left like it had come, which was strange. However, he decided to forget and laid back down on the ground, drifting off to a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

He woke up in the morning, feeling better than last night. However, he was still sleepy because of last night's interruption, but he didn't think about too much and decided to head for his house. He enjoyed the sounds of the forest whilst he left, headed for his town. It was a good morning, the sky was clear, and the birds were singing, and a gentle fresh breeze was blowing through the streets. One could say it was a perfect morning... If it weren't of course, for the cars. The blasted buggers went left and right, the motors and horns making so much nose he couldn't hear himself think. ' _Another morning in paradise I guess...'_ He thought to himself, looking at the machines that seemed to have come straight from the devil himself. Ignoring all of this, he walked towards his house, as he had little time to get there before the bus came to pick him up and take him to high school to endure the usual six hours of class.

His house was simple. One floor, big enough for their whole family of four, a white paint over the walls, windows with wooden frames. Said windows were shut, as it was still too soon, yet there was obviously movement in the house. He approached the dark wooden door, pulling out his keys, where he had the fence's key, his own room's key and the house door's key, and opening the door with the correct one, walking inside the house.

"I'm home!" He shouted as he walked towards the kitchen. There he'd find her sister's bright smile. Her name was Natalie, and she was sixteen years old, her skin was the same tone as his, with a dark red hair that went down to her shoulders and extended a bit further. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pokeball design in the center of the chest, over the which she was wearing a red jacket, which covered half her torso, leaving her belly and lower back exposed was it not for the t-shirt,, although it covered her whole arms. Dark had never understood how she liked to wear those kinds of jackets, even in the middle of the summer! Her legs were covered by trousers that only covered down to her knees, and she was wearing white socks with black trainers.

She was a pretty girl, but also intelligent and knew how to defend herself. She went to martial arts classes every day, classes to which Dark also went. Natalie was exceptional when it came to studying, whilst Dark was an ok student. His grades weren't as high as his sister's, but they weren't low enough to fail. "Hey Dark. How was the forest today?" She asked, putting the cereal box on the table again, as she was having breakfast at that time.

"Peaceful and quiet, as always!" He replied. He looked at his parents and said hi to them, his father being the first to answer.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, looking at his son, smiling. The man was wearing an elegant suit, most of the pieces of which were black. Next to him, there was a suitcase, also black. His skin was lighter than Dark's and Natalie's, probably because he didn't sunbathe much. His hair was brown, the same color as his eyes. He worked as a door to door business man. And a damn good one too. There was no client that resisted him, other than those that absolutely did not want to buy anything.

"Slept like a baby." The boy answered, grabbing the box of cereals from Natalie's grasp, who was about to grab them again to pour more of the cereal in her bowl. "What is there for breakfast?" He asked.

"Hey that's mine!" Her sister playfully said.

"Are you getting bored, sister?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow and smiling as he poured cereal into his bowl.

"A little bit." She answered, eating more of her cereal.

"Well, aside from cereals you have some rice and fried eggs." Their mother said, placing two plates in front of them. Their father had already finished and was now checking his watch constantly, waiting for their associates to call him and take him to work, as her mother was the only one that owned a vehicle in the house. The woman had an even brighter red tone of hair colour than her daughter, her eyes were sky blue, and her skin was the same tone as the teenagers, though a bit lighter. At the moment she was wearing thin white linen trousers and a shirt with a flower pattern, and she was wearing slippers while she was moving around the house.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast. The bus will be here in barely twenty minutes." She calmly warned them, sitting in front of the table to eat her own breakfast as well. For the rest of the breakfast, the family enjoyed a rather short conversation before either going to high school, going to work or doing the rest of the chores for the morning. Once both brothers went up to the bus they could see new faces, aside from the common ones. For starters, the school had hired another driver! This one was younger than the last one, probably around his thirties, and he had the usual driver attire. However, one of the things that called the siblings' attentions was that he had bright red eyes, which was kind of strange, unless he was using lenses.

"Dark and Natalie Korel?" He asked them. They both nodded, answering yes to his question. "Ok then, get to your seats." A woman said. She had come up from one of the sides of the stairs. She seemed to be twenty five years old, and her hair was of medium size, with tufts of red in the predominant brown. Her shirt was white, she had black trousers and white shoes. However, once again, her eyes caught the teenager's attentions, as they were bright yellow. Once again, she had to be using lenses. After that, both of them headed deeper into the bus, sitting in two seats that were next to each other.

After that, Dark pulled his DS. "Want to throw a battle to kill some time?" He asked her, challenging her to a pokemon battle.

"Of course, I'd love to kick your butt again." She said, pulling out her DS as well and turning it on. Their whole conversation called the attentions of the companions that were sitting behind them, although they didn't say anything.

"Do we go legendary teams or normal teams?" She asked.

"It's been long since I've fought with my usual team. I've been training them as well." He cockily said whilst going to PC and changing around his teams, his sister doing the same. After getting ready, both of them clashed into a battle, whilst their two silent spectators watched the whole thing unfold. Slowly, they took eachother's pokemon until they found themselves with their last pocket monster. Dark's last was his Zoroark, to whom he had given his own name, while Natalie pulled out an espeon that she had named 'Nat'.

"Don't you think that because you have type advantage you're going to have an easy time" She said a smile plastered on her face.

"That's never an advantage with you, Nat." He replied, smiling as well.

While both of them were playing, one of the spectators, a girl that was around Dark's age suppressed a giggle. She earned herself a gesture from her companion, who told her to shut up, risking that siblings found them out. She couldn't stop giggling, though for the moment they were really quiet. The match surprisingly ended in a tie. "Good game. You've really improved your strategies." Dark said, putting his console back into his back, where it was safe. "Thanks. It was easy to notice that you've been training a lot as well." She replied, smiling.

Finally, one of the kids sitting in front of them turned around. "Seriously? You're still playing Pokémon? What are you? Four years old?" He mocked them. He was the usual bully, with a red shirt with the words "Eat my dust" pasted in the front and in the back. He was blond, and his eyes were green. He was also wearing some short denim trousers that went to his knees and a pair of red trainers.

"Clark, for the thousandth time." Dark said in annoyance. "If you don't like it, I don't care what you say, I'm not going to stop playing it." Clark smirked.

"Whatever you say, you freak." He said, obviously referring to not only Dark's addiction to Pokémon, but also to the fact that his eyes were colored differently. The bully turned to face Natalie. "You also play that garbage, Nat? Wow, and here I was, thinking about taking you out to eat something. Sorry, though, I've got standards, and I can't go out with someone that is mentally four years old." He said, both brothers glaring daggers at him.

He kept on annoying them for quite a while, although they were already used to his constant pestering, so it didn't really bother them too much. However, it was still irritating nonetheless, and even both the driver and the teachers had told him time and time again to shut up, clearly annoyed at Clark's constant talking.

As soon as they got out of the bus, however, he resumed his teasing, although he was already running short of insults and had repeated himself a couple of times, like he always did. He eventually left them as they each went to their separate classes, with Dark and Natalie going to the same one, Clark's "gang" opting to just stay out of this. They were the only ones out of all their classmates that seemed to have a problem with them liking pokemon, as no one else gave a damn about the brothers altogether. However, after sitting down in their chairs, and after everyone else got in, two new kids walked into the class. A boy and a girl that neither Dark nor Natalie knew, but the kids had been in the bus, observing their battle with interest.

The girl had brown hair, two ponytails that were in each side of her head. She was wearing a white skirt, not too short, but it didn't reach her knees, and a shirt of a Mew waving, with an MP3 in one hand and headphones in her ears, and finally her shoes were white sneakers with black socks. Her face wore a wide smile, which gave the feeling that she was a happy and cheerful girl. The boy was a huge contrast, however, because saying he looked sinister was an understatement. His sneakers were black, his trousers were black, his shirt was black and the jacket he wore was also black. Hell, even the zipper itself was black! He had some kind of red shawl that covered his neck, but otherwise his face showed a look of calm, a stripe of white hair covering his right eye, leaving only his left eye for the world to be seen, his cyan eye staring back, the rest of his hair falling down to his shoulders, all of it white. He had his eyes on Dark all the time, and his look was so intense that he couldn't break away from his gaze.

"Well class, today we will have two guests with us in our class. Go on, introduce yourselves. - The first teacher of the morning said. He was the math teacher, with blue trousers, checkered buttoned up shirt and brown shoes, the front part of his hair was gone from the stress and he was wearing glasses.

The girl opened her eyes at that very moment, keeping that smile on her face and showing everyone her sky blue eyes.

"Hi, everyone! My name's Alejandra Navarro, but you can call me Alex! Pleasure meeting you all!" She greeted, the smile never falling from her face, a happy tone in her voice.

"I am Reisor Hams, but everyone calls me Rei. Pleasure to meet you all." The boy greeted afterwards, sounding a little more shy than what his appearance let on.

"Very well! Alejandra. Reisor. You may now pick a seat, and after that we may begin class." The teacher announced as he pulled out his math book. Rei and Alex walked towards the back of the class, where Dark and Natalie were. Alex found a spot right besides Dark's sister, and Reisor sat down in the empty spot to Dark's left.

The boy took the initiative to introduce himself to the newcomer. "Hey, the name's Dark Korel. Nice to meet you." He greeted, extending his hand so they could shake, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear them.

"Same here..." Rei greeted back, shaking his hand nervously. "Hey... I saw you and your sister playing Pokémon in the bus... Which one is your favour-"

"Ahem! Mister Korel and Mister Hams. Could you please be considerate and leave all the chit chat for later? Your classmates want to learn something today. Or is it that you both feel intelligent enough to come out right now and solve this problem?" The teacher cut him off because he could ask his sentence, both of the boys falling silent. Snickering was heard in the middle of the silence of the class, the teacher keeping his eyes on them. "That's what I thought. Now, turn your attention to the blackboard..." He said, returning to class.

The first three hours of high school went by at a snail's pace, and when the third hour came they were all desperate for the bell to ring, for it would be the beginning of the mid morning break. Geography was the worse of all, but eventually, the time came, and Dark and Natalie looked at eachother and remained in their spots until everyone else in the class left. Once it was empty, they grabbed their food and headed out calmly, instead of having to struggle with the clog of students that formed in the hallways each time the bell rang. Outside of the classroom Alex and Reisor were chatting in a low voice until they appeared, the girl putting on her best smile and walking towards them, ending the conversation she was having with Reisor.

"Let's go talk!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Nat's hand and pulled her away, giggling. Dark couldn't help but smile and looked at Reisor.

"Is she always that cheerful?" He asked the white haired boy.

"Yeah, though sometimes she lets her dark side show." He said, his arms crossed and looking at the girls that were walking away.

"Hey, you asked me something before..." Dark unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite out of it. "Mmmhhh... So good..." He said through the food in his mouth, enjoying the flavor.

"Yes. I asked you what your favorite pokemon was." Rei said after trying to remember what they were talking about. "But then that teacher decided to interrupt the conversation before I could end my question. And then we're the rude ones..." He muttered, Dark laughing softly.

"I can't disagree with that." He said, laughing a little and swallowing. "Well... My favorites are all in my team. It took me quite some time to get them all, but I think it was worth it. - He said, putting away his sandwich and pulling his DS and opening it. He hadn't turned it off after the fight with his sister, and immediately opened up his menu and selected his team, then handed it over to Rei, who in turn looked at his team. The team was formed by a Houndoom, a Mightyena, a Jolteon, a Shiny Umbreon, a Lucario and finally a Zoroark, in that order, from the top to the bottom. "I have them placed in reverse order of my favorites. Lucario and Zoroark are my strongest pokemon, and the ones I like the most." Dark explained proudly as Reisor looked at all the pokemon one by one, then closed the system and handed it to Dark.

By the time they were finished with their conversation, they had finished their food and were walking towards the courtyard calmly. A few moments later, they found Nat and Alex, but Dark couldn't smile as he saw them with Clark, accompanied by his gang, all of them smiling widely. Without thinking it twice, Dark hastened his step, leaving a dumbfounded Reisor behind, who was stunned by his sudden change of behavior, his eyes open as wide as plates.

"Something up?" He asked her sister as soon as he got up to her.

"These morons started messing with us." Alex replied, almost spitting out her words, her dislike for the bullies clear in her voice.

"Ha! Come on, cutie pie! You're making it really easy for me you if you like playing a game made for kids ages three to five!" He exclaimed, his gang of friends roaring with laughter at that little comment. Dark was pretty sure those imbeciles were even dumber than Clark himself. Who was dumb enough to follow such a knuckle head and laugh at every single word he said? Dark tried to calm himself, although his attitude became a little more aggressive, glaring at Clark, something the bully didn't notice, but that Alex did, who looked at him with worry for a second.

"Alright whatever..." He muttered, biting his lower lip.

"Huh? What's that now? Aren't you going to defend your little sis?" Clark asked, edging closer to Dark until he was face to face to him, staring right at Clark, the look on the boy's face scaring off the smirk that the bully was wearing. Dark clenched his fists so hard, that if his nails were longer he'd probably had cut himself a long time ago, and Clark just kept looking at him, silence looming over their heads, only the distant shouts and screams of the other kids and teenagers playing in the courtyard breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Leave us alone already, brat" He spit out, the tone in his voice making it sound more like a threat than anything else.

"Oh. I'm sorry then, I didn't know you were so sensible about it..." He said, backing away just a single step... before stepping back forward again. "Oh wait, why should I even listen to a freak like you? What are you going to do to me, huh?!" He began prancing around, mocking Dark. "Oooh, look at me, I'm shaking from just thinking of what Dark Korel is going to do to me!" His friends began laughing once again, this time louder, the sound of their laughter making Dark feel enraged. "Tell me, you freakazoid! What are you going to do that I should be so scared of, huh?!" He asked as he pushed Dark backwards, making the boy stumble a few steps back, but keeping his balance.

Before Dark could retaliate, Natalie walked up to him and slapped Clark across his face, the sound of the slap echoing in the air and Clark's gang members falling silent, some of them muttering "Ooooh... Snap!" The girl then glared at him, gritting her teeth. "Don't you dare touch my brother again, you big..." Before she could finish however, Clark, whose pride had been hurt, turned around and punched her in the face, making everyone in his group gasp, the girl whimpering and stepping back. But that wasn't enough, because Clark followed up by delivering a kick to her stomach, the poor girl letting out a short scream as she fell down, whimpering and trembling, tears in her eyes. Clark's friends started shouting and asking what the fuck he was was doing, Alex was backing away and crouching to help Natalie, and Reisor was running towards them, seeing that the situation was getting out of hand.

"Don't you dare touch me again, you nerdy bitch!" He screamed at her in the ground.

"Nat!" Dark shouted, running over to her sister, crouching down right next to her, checking if she was alright. "Who the fuck... do you think you are... to do that to my sister?!" Dark shouted. Clark used his brute strength to push Dark away and down to the ground after getting near to Dark, his "gang" now either looking at him in disgust or walking away from the scene.

"Shut up, you nerd!" He exclaimed, as he approached Natalie and lifted his foot to kick her in the face. But before he could do anything, Dark grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled him with all his might.

"Don't you dare... touch my sister!" He said, really tense at the moment. Clark was fed up with the boy's behavior and turned around to punch him as well, but Dark grabbed his fist, then returned the blow and backed away, repeating this process three times until the bully charged against him. Dark, instead of moving away, waited for him and endured his charge, both of the teenagers trading blows to their chests or stomachs, looking at each other whenever possible, hatred in both of their eyes. Not too long after that, Clark pushed Dark into the ground, but before he could continue, Natalie, who had gotten back up, got in the middle and started screaming at him, trying to defend her brother. Alex was next to her, and Rei walked over to Dark to help him get back up.

"Dark, are you alright?" He asked, extending him a hand and helping him get back up. As the boy got back up and thanked his friend, Clark walked over to them with a bat in his hands. He had probably grabbed it whilst no one was looking. Dark didn't see him until the last moment, when he charged against Rei, swinging his bat. Rei pulled from Dark's arm and lifted him straight up and towards the bully, who didn't expect the young boy to get back up so quickly, and then received a brutal punch square in the nose, making him feel dizzy for a moment and drop the bat to the ground. Dark quickly picked it up and was about to throw it away, but noticed something that made his heart skip a beat. The bat had blood on it.

"Natalie! Wake up!" He suddenly heard Alex screaming, and turned to face the horrible scene of their new friend trying to shake awake his sister, who had a wound on her forehead and was almost blacked out, her head on Alex's lap. Dark turned to face Clark again, who was panting heavily, slowly coming to the realization of what he was doing. But it was already too late.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Dark exclaimed as he threw the bat away and approached Clark, who tried to back away, but Dark grabbed his shirt's neck and lifted him a bit before hitting his stomach violently with his knee, making him hunch forward, only to lift him again and punch his face again, still holding him close by his shirt, hitting his face again and again, his chest, his stomach... Eventually, it came to a point where Clark's "friends" figured that if they didn't do anything, Clark could probably get seriously hurt, and decided to jump in to prevent some disaster, three of them grabbing Dark and pulling him away from the bully, who had gotten away with all of that with just a few bruises and a broken nose, blood streaming down from his nostrils.

"Dark! Stop! Stop!" A girl shouted as he struggled against the boys holding him, Clark also being restrained, only that this time it was a teacher.

"Don't you dare touch my sister ever again, you shit head! You hear me?!" Dark screamed as he let out the last of his anger, finally stopping his trashing and breathing deeply. The grip that the boys had on him weakened, and he forcefully pushed them away, glancing at them with anger. They had watched the whole thing unfold, and had only jumped in when Clark was getting beat up? In his eyes, they were even more disgusting than the bully himself. He quickly walked over to Natalie, who was slowly recovering, Reisor and Alex watching over her. "Are you ok?" He asked, really worried.

She nodded, flinching as her head hurt with every move. "I'm... ok. My head hurts a lot, that's all..." She responded. It was probably a lot more than that though, Dark could guess.

"We better get you to the infirmary. That wound doesn't look good..." Alex said, getting up.

Dark nodded as he agreed with the idea and looked at the white haired boy. "Rei, give me a hand here." He said, carefully grabbing his sister's left arm and putting it over his shoulders, Rei doing the same with her right arm and slowly getting her up, the girl feeling dizzy. They had to hurry though, and even though her legs shook, she didn't complain a whole lot.

Once in the infirmary, and once the whole situation had been explained to the school's nurse, she wrapped Nat's wound and left her resting on one of the beds in the infirmary. Dark also stayed there, waiting, his right hand wrapped in bandages too. He had punched Clark way too hard, and even though he'd probably hurt the bully a lot, he had also hurt himself, his hand aching in pain and probably with a few broken fingers, although nothing major. Classes had begun anew like nothing had happened, and Clark was also in the infirmary, being healed by the same teacher that had restrained him. Dark didn't pay too much attention to them, but he did glance a few times at the teacher. All her clothes were white, her nails were fuchsia colored, having a tie of the same color tied around of her neck. Her hair was medium sized, dark brown colored, and her eyes were a strange darkened red. _'Wow, even teachers use colored contacts?'_ He thought to himself before returning to ignore them again. Reisor and Alejandra had returned to their classes after the bell rang again, so Dark was alone in the waiting room, worried for his sister. At least he'd be like that until...

"Dark Korel. Collect your possessions and present yourself in the principal's office as soon as possible." A voice said through the speakers. As soon as he heard the first part of the call, Dark knew that his day at school was basically over.

After returning to class to pick up his bag and his things, wearing a dark and depressed expression on his face, he left towards the principal's office, not bothering to see if any of his classmates were looking at him. He honestly didn't care at that moment. After that, he had to go through half an hour of the principal, a woman with blond hair, shouting at him and giving him a lecture because of the fight between him and Clark. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation.

"Dark Korel, you're expelled from our high school for the following month for breaking Clark Steam's nose. Next time this kind of problem arises, come tell us instead of getting into a fight with another student. Understood?" She calmly said. However, her words just pushed Dark over the edge.

"He hit my sister with a baseball bat!" He exclaimed, indignation in his voice.

"Accidents happen sometimes Dark." She responded, keeping her cool

"Accident?! Accident my ass! I'd like to know if you would've gone ask a teacher for help if your sister had been beaten to the ground and hit in the face with a bat!" He shouted, then left the room, feeling angrier than before, the principal sitting on her chair, dumbfounded.

He had been expelled for a whole month, whilst Clark was getting a week off so his nose would heal. He hoped he got some kind of punishment later down the line... but he tried to push those thoughts aside. Natalie was also going to have a few weeks off, so she could recover from that whole ordeal so she could rejoin classes normally later down the line. He went to the bus, where Natalie was, her eyes closed and resting. He sat next to her, the teacher in the bus and the driver staying with them, until Clark joined them half an hour later. He stood still in the hallway of the bus, looking at them, and Dark gave him a 'Come close and you're dead' look. Clark didn't approach them and instead sat in the front row. Many minutes later, the bus came to it's first stop, Clark's house, where his parents were waiting for him, angry looks on their faces. That was, however, until they saw all the bruises he had on his face, which was the instant when they became worried. Dark turned to face away and the bus started moving once more. The next stop was their home.

When they got there, the teacher went up to Natalie and helped her get up slowly, Dark also contributing until they got to the bus' door. When they got out, Dark saw their mother waiting at the house's entrance, a look worry on her face, and when she saw them she walked over to the bus as Dark helped Nat down, in case she fell. When her mother saw Natalie, she covered her mouth in shock and ran to aid her. She knew what had happened, but she hadn't been told it was this serious.

"Thank you so much for bringing them..." Miss Korel said as she offered to help Nat, but Dark reassured her that he would take her to her room safely.

"No worries, Miss Korel." The teacher answered with a smile. "Natalie needs to rest a few weeks and then she can come to school again. However... The fight resulted in Dark being expelled for the next month, unlike Clark Steam, who won't be attending school for a week." The teacher informed Dark's mother.

"Thanks for the information." The mother responded.

"Have a good day." And with that, the teacher went back into the bus

"Have a good way as well!" Miss Korel said as the bus closed it's doors and left. Meanwhile, Dark struggled to open the door as he looked for his keys and helped her sister stand on her feet. That afternoon, Dark called the martial arts school he and Natalie went to and said that they wouldn't be able to go in the following days. When asked why, he answered that an accident of minor importance had happened and that it wasn't anything to be worried about, and eventually they were let off the hook. When dinner came, Dark didn't eat much at first, he only picked up a tray and began placing food that could be eaten in bed. He then carried everything to Natalie's room, though when he went in, he found her sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her up, but she had to eat something.

"Nat" He called her softly "Natalie. Come on, eat something, then you can go to sleep again, alright sis?" He said as he moved her gently with one hand. She woke up, opening her eyes and turning to look at her brother's face, some chopped up fruits and a small plate of salad with small cubes of chicken and turkey mixed in between the green lettuce.

"Wow, Dark..." She said surprised, sitting up. "You should've have not..." She said with a smile, her brother placing the tray on her lap. Her surprise was justified, since her brother had never been this kind with her.

"It's no problem, Nata... Anytime." He said, using the nickname only he used to refer to his sister. "Well, I'm off to have dinner as well." He said, leaving her room with that same smile. At least she hadn't lost her appetite.

As for him being expelled... He really didn't care. The punishment wasn't of any worry to him, since he believed he had done what had to be done. However, he was glad they had pulled him away, because Clark could've easily ended in an ambulance hadn't anyone stopped the fight. After dinner, Dark went to his room and approached his desk, grabbing a book with a thick blue cover and opened it, flipping the pages in search of a blank one in the which to write. Once he found it, he grabbed a stylo, decorated with a silver feather, taking a deep breath as he began to write:

 _07/11_

 _I didn't write yesterday, so I'll try my hardest to summarize these two days as best as I can._

 _Yesterday was a normal day, like any other sunday. I got up from bed, had breakfast, played videogames at home, writing fanfics during the night and then I decided to go to the forest. I spent the night there, although it began feeling weird all of a sudden, for a lack of better words..._

After writing down everything that happened during all that time, from that strange sensation of being watched until the end of that very day, Dark closed his diary. Some considered having diaries, or in this case, a journal, to be something that kids did. However, Dark thought that having a journal was like having a memory of the entire day, something where he could relax and let out everything that bothered him before focusing on some other stuff or going to sleep. After writing that down, he stretched and started playing some games on his computer, trying to get a bit more tired before going to sleep.

 **And that's the first chapter of my friend's fic, ladies and gentlemen! Be sure to leave a review if you want to tell him something and I'll give him the message, so don't hold anything back!**

 **For all of those that may be worried about my own fic, all the info on that subject is in the author's note at the end of SC 2 (SC stands for Special Chapters). This is NOT going to be replacing my own fics, but rather it's going to be a sideproject… Anyways, once I finish this translation (at least as far as he's written) I'll explain what will happen next.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and stay alert for the next chapter! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Mysterious Attacker

**Chapter 2**

 **A Mysterious Attacker**

Four days have passed since the fight at high school. Natalie was starting to feel better and she could get up from her bed, but she had to go lie down a few hours later, whenever her head started to hurt, but it wasn't because the doctor had told her, but because she wanted to rest. Otherwise, she was perfectly fine. On his part, Dark was already healed and he had removed all the bandages. However, he had decided to make a bracelet with it and wear it as a reminder of what had happened. And the weirdest thing that had happened so far, had been Clark's sudden appearance at their home, as he had visited them the previous day to apologize to Natalie in a thousand different ways for what he had done. At the very least, he admitted his actions had been excessive and that he felt sorry for shouting all those insults at her. Dark wasn't really in the mood to forgive him, although he let the decision to his sister, who slapped his face with all her might, leaving a mark and accepting his apologies. He got a tad angry at that reaction, but he let it slide, swallowing his pride, knowing that if he blew up like he had done in high school things would only get worse. After spending a while with the siblings, he returned the way he came.

But back to the present day, Dark was lying on his bed, thinking and trying to fall asleep at the same time. The worry for his sister had prevented him from sleeping for a few days, the bags under his eyes were a proof of this. He was thankful of all those energetic drinks that had helped him get through the day without sleeping on the spot and try to do so at night, but he wanted to spend that whole day doing nothing and trying to relax and fall asleep. However, his attempts were frustrated as the bell rang. He sat up and sighed, looking at the clock on the wall, realizing that it was two in the afternoon. He calmly got up and went out to the hallway to open the main door, and there he found Reisor and Alejandra. Unlike last time, Reisor wasn't wearing a leather jacket, and instead was wearing a thinner jacket and without sleeves, showing his sunbathed skin, and he was wearing short black trousers. The shirt he was wearing and his trainers were the same, just like that red shawl that he had tied around his neck, just like the other day. Alex had changed her skirt for white trousers, was now using white trainers and her mew shirt was changed by a plain sky blue shirt, and on her head she was wearing some sort of hat that had two folds that were supposed to imitate ears. Dark could've sworn that, just as he opened the door, that he had seen something strange on her face, something he couldn't put his finger on, but immediately afterwards he discarded it, noticing the girls smile, blaming this small hallucination upon his exhaustion.

Another thing that changed, however, was that Reisor started the conversation. "Hello." He greeted. "We come to visit you guys. Can we come in?"

"Sure, welcome." Dark answered with a tired smile, walking to the side and letting his friends walk in.

"We came to see how you were doing." Alex explained, her smile remaining on her face.

"We're doing much better, thanks for asking. Do you want to see Nat?" He asked as he walked over to the kitchen, the duo following him as he opened the fridge and offered them some juice whilst he opened a can of "Power X" to help him stay awake. Sleep deprivation was extremely annoying, mainly because of how worried he was and not because he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Thanks for the drinks." Alex thanked him as she took a sip, her smile widening as she liked the taste of the orange juice. "Yes, we'd like to see Natalie!" She said with her ever so cheerful tone of voice. Dark took a sip of his own drink before answering.

"Alright, I'll go see if she's awake…" He said, feeling a little more awake thanks to the drink and calmly walked over to his sister's room, leaving Rei and Alex alone for a brief moment.

The two kids remained there silent for a few moments, sipping on the juice their host had given them. "What do you think of Dark?" Reisor asked all of a sudden, turning to face Alex. The expression on the girl's face turned serious.

"It's definitely him." She said, turning to look at her friend. "I can feel it, there's no doubt about it."

"He's a little violent, but if I remember correctly, when that happened with that kid… It seemed as if Dark was holding back all the time until her sister got hurt." Rei pointed out, taking a sip from his juice.

"Yeah… fighting isn't well seen here, and everyone seems to want to evade them… This is nothing like back home…" She responded. They didn't say anything after that, and from the hallway they could hear Dark's and Natalie's voices. It sounded like Dark was helping his sister in keeping her balance, but they didn't seem to be heading back yet. "Mmm… Natalie…" Alex then mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and placing her right hand on her chest. Rei simply glanced at her and rose an eyebrow, but still didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Natalie was getting up with Dark's help so she didn't lose her balance and fall or get dizzy from getting up too quickly, as she still needed a few days to be completely healed from the accident; and she was also putting on some informal clothes, a plain white shirt and pants and her small slippers. When she was ready, they both headed for the kitchen, finding Rei and Alex leaning on the table and drinking their orange juices. They looked at them and the duo greeted the girl, Dark offering his sister a glass of juice, which she gladly accepted once she sat down with them, her brother leaning on the kitchen counter and drinking what was left in his can, which was halfway empty. The three friends sitting around the table started talking about trivial stuff, and eventually the topic of their favourite type of pokemon came up. Alex and Reisor said that they couldn't decide on any, since there were so many different types of pokemon to try and compare them, but Dark and Natalie did have two pokemon they liked and they started talking about them. Dark enjoyed talking about this, and he even stopped drinking whilst he was talking, and only drank to satiate his thirst until he finished his can.

After drinking, the four of them decided to play some boardgames. One could say that the competition was fierce and everything got even fiercer when any of them got close to winning, which made playing even more fun for them. At the same time, they started making plans for a future encounter.

"Tomorrow, Sim, Ruper, Lisa, Alex and I are going out to camp out at the forest for the whole night. Would you like to come with us?" Reisor asked the siblings after he ended his turn.

"I'd like to, but it depends on whether I get better or not, so I can't promise anything…" Natalie responded with a tired smile.

"I didn't know you liked the forest, lil sis'." Dark commented as he moved his token after the dice stopped rolling. "Oops! I'm a little too close to you, Alex!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, not a chance, buddy so come down from your cloud!" She answered, laughing a little, the other three kids giggling and chuckling as well.

"Well… lil' brother!" She answered trying to tick him off by pointing out the fact that, although she was a tad smaller than him, she was the older of the two, winning him for just one year. "I don't like it as much as you do, since you would prefer to live in a forest before living in a city, buuut I do enjoy going over there every so often in a camping trip, so yeah, of course I like it." She said as she waited for her turn to come… only to see how Alex eliminated one of her tokens from play, this being the one closest to reach home. "Oh, come on!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Alex chuckled as he moved the piece that was the furthest away from the goal. "Sorry Nat, but that's ludo for you."

The game kept going for the rest of the afternoon. They all enjoyed the game even though no one managed to get their tokens to their goals. It was stressing, but since they were talking most of the time time went by very fast. Halfway through the afternoon they stopped playing, not bothering to say if they would continue that game another day, since it hadn't been finished and no one had managed to win, but at least they had a ton of fun. It was Reisor's idea for them to stop playing and go out for a while, have a stroll around town. No one opposed to this idea, since they all felt like enjoying the fresh air outside, and Natalie would most likely benefit from the walk.

* * *

The weather outside was typical for a November afternoon, a fresh breeze blowing through the streets, although not cold enough to make them feel cold with their jackets on, and thanks to the fact that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky the sun was shining down, keeping the temperature normal, neither too cold nor too hot. Natalie wasn't having too much trouble with her headaches, since it had been two days that she had removed the wrappings around her forehead, where one could see a small and imperceptible scar where the open wound had been, which had now obviously healed and closed; albeit had anyone taken a closer look at the area, they would see it clear as day, a reminder of the events that had transpired.

The four youngsters talked calmly until they got to the town's commercial area, where one could see shops and clothing stands as far as the eye could go. Every so often the girls would stop in front of a shop to admire the articles behind the showcase glass, which could be either clothes, shoes or even magazines that called their attention. " _I don't think I'll ever understand why girls like those kinds of things…"_ Dark thought to himself. He was happy though, because this was keeping Natalie from thinking about those horrible headaches every so often, although she raised her hand up to her forehead every so often, which kept Dark on his toes, always worried that she would just collapse any moment.

After spending a few hours walking around and buying some snacks and sweets, Dark and the others stopped to eat in a park nearby, sitting on the grass and eating their parts.

"So Alex, Rei… What brought you to our town?" Dark asked. "I've been living here all my life and I had never seen you, either on the street nor in primary school." The younger sibling said, explaining his curiosity.

"Oh… well…" Reisor begun, a nervous look on his face, then looked at the ground as if thinking about what he was about to say.

"We came from the city. We didn't like living there and our parents rented a house in this town. They can't come over, since they work in the city, but at least they can afford paying the rent for us." Alex responded calmly, smiling. "Sim and Ruper are friends of our parents that are taking care of us, and managed to find work as both the bus driver and the teacher that overlooks the bus. Remember them?" She asked, the siblings nodding.

"And who is Lisa?" Nat asked after a few moments passed. "I remember you mentioned she would come over when you went to spend the night at the forest."

"Lisa is a teacher, and she's a friend of Sim and Ruper, so they asked her to come with us. She may seem a little cold, but she isn't so bad once you spend enough time with her." Reisor was the one that responded this time.

Both brothers exchanged looks, and then turned to look at their friends.

"How about we change topics?" Alex said all of a sudden, trying to come with new conversation topics. "How about… If pokemon were real and we had the opportunity to: what pokemon would you want to be if you ever became one?" Alex asked all of a sudden, surprising the boy with the silver hairs. Dark thought about it for a while, but Natalie responded immediately.

"I would like to be an Espeon. I think it's a beautiful pokemon, and also majestic… It's strong and elegant at the same time, and of course intelligent." She said, not stopping once to talk about the many abilities a psychic pokemon had. "It's the one I like the most even though it's got lots of weaknesses."

"I see…" Alex said, moving her head up and down with a smile, then turned to face at Dark. "And what about you, Dark?"

"Well… I'm torn between two. On one hand, I love Zoroark's design and looks. Dark fur, that red mane and those sky blue eyes… I've always liked that eye color, and it's not just because it's one of mine." He said, pointing at the aforementioned eye. "On the other hand, I really like Lucario's aura abilities, like Aura Sphere or Bone Rush. It's a shame that Zoroarks can't learn those moves in-game. Ah, wait, I think I've got a drawing I did… I always carry it around." As he was saying it, he started searching around in his pockets, finding his wallet, his keys and his mobile phone, until he finally found a small piece of paper that had been folded multiple times. He unfolded it and showed the drawing to his friends, which was of a Zoroark with a silver mane, the ends of his hair the same shade of blue like the eyes, the fur on his body was also silver on his chest, and the rest of his body covered in black fur. The small sphere that held it's hair together in they style of a ponytail was also red instead of the normal blue. "This is my version of a Shadow Zoroark." Dark said proudly as he showed the picture Rei and Alex looking at it for a while before looking up at the boy as he said those last words.

"Shadow Zoroark?" Reisor asked, curious.

"Yeah. Ever since Pokemon XD came out, I like to imagine my own versions of pokemon with different colors from either normal pokemon or shiny, something "darker" so to say, and every so often I end up drawing them or making a small sketch of how I'd like them to look like if they ever existed." Dark explained calmly. "If pokemon were real and there was a way to become one, I'd like to be this Zoroark, and also be able to control Aura. Not as much as a Lucario can, but similar." He explained, smiling. This smile faded as he got a weird glance from all three of his friends. "What? I can dream, right?" He asked, laughing.

Reisor kept looking at Dark, and Alex giggled softly, closing her eyes. Natalie though only did a small and noiseless facepalm.

"You and your obsession with changing the rules, Dark…" She commented, smiling as well.

"Oi! I like to be logical! After all, nothing keeps a warrior from using a fireball." He responded. "What I want to say is this: If everyone's got the same kind of energy flowing through them, and only one species holds the knowledge to use it… It's a little… I don't know, I don't think it makes sense."

"Alright alright, I think your point of view is clear enough." She answered. "You always get so touchy when we start talking about things where it doesn't make sense for a reduced group of people to be the only ones that can do or use something."

Dark smiled. "Yeah, it's just like that game I like. You know? Maybe when you start you pick a class, but eventually it may branch out into something else, but of course, just like everyone else says…"

"It's all just a game". Both siblings said simultaneously, making it obvious that this wasn't the first time they had had this conversation.

"Well, and what about you? What kind of pokemon would you like to become?" Natalie asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to never know!" Alex said with a little malice in her voice.

"Oh what?! That's not fair, Alex!" Dark complained with a smile, since it was obvious she wasn't going to give them that information. A few more hours of talking later, the four friends got up and headed back to the Corel siblings' house.

"Hey Dark… What do you think about pokemon battles?" Reisor asked, Natalie growling in response.

"Did you REALLY have to ask that?" Natalie asked, a look that said: 'Why did you ask that?!' on her face.

"Why?" Alex asked, curious because of her reaction.

"Because I cannot comprehend why the pokemon are the ones fighting, and then the trainers are the one that get all the credit. As far as I know, the trainers can be the champions, but then you can just beat the hell outta them and they won't be able to stand on their feet after two blows. No, I think the trainer shouldn't be 'hiding behind his pokemon team', he should instead step forward and fight along his pokemon. I don't think it's fair that the trainers that stay back and give orders are considered the strong one. At least that's what I think about fights. I get that the bond between a trainer and it's pokemon must also be strong so that the pokemon listen to their trainer, but… What better way to strengthen those bonds than doing everything together? I believe that trainers should fight as well, show that they're also strong. I can understand that if pokemon really existed and that if I faced off against… a Riolu bare-handed, for example, I'd have low, if any chance at last to much on my own. Even then, this isn't reason enough to step back and hide. That's the ideal reason to step in front of the line to get stronger when facing against an obstacle." Dark responded with this small speech.

Alejandra and Reisor were flabbergasted at his words, their eyes wide open as plates as they looked at Dark.

"Yeah yeah… I know I sound like I'm crazy, and that probably there are rules and that's just how it is. But come on, rules mean nothing to the most meaningless of criminals. And I refuse to believe that one of those high ranking criminals would send their pokemon against the trainer's instead of the trainer themselves and…"

"Dark!" Natalie interrupted him all of a sudden. "Stop! I swear this conversation… No, that speech of yours would make anyone's head start pounding." She said, raising a hand up to her head.

"No kidding." Reisor said, rubbing his temples. "You must have a really strong mind if you can manage to keep your sanity with all those… confusing thoughts." He later commented.

"It isn't confusing. It's just my point of view, nothing less nothing more." The silver haired boy answered calmly.

They kept on walking, speaking about some things and trying to avoid any conversation topics whose logic could be argued by Dark. It wasn't exactly easy, but the boy knew how to restrain himself and was doing everything in his power from being too annoying, simply because he was getting used to the company of their new friends and was starting to enjoy it. When they turned a corner however, the world slowed to a crawl for Dark. At that instant he was talking with Reisor, who was slightly behind him and so he wasn't looking in front of him, and the moment he turned to face forward he saw a pale arm heading towards him. After what seemed like an eternity, the hand reached his neck and constricted him, both the boy and his attacker rolling on the ground until they stopped about five meters away from the group, who were shocked at was going on. The man was literally trying to choke Dark, making it so Dark couldn't breath properly, and attempting to stop him from breathing altogether. However, even whilst this was happening, he could see the aggressor's eyes under a pair of glasses he had on, eyes that pierced into his soul and made him shiver. But he wasn't sure if it was either that or the look of calm that he wore on his face as he choked a teenager to death, keeping him on the ground and ignoring all his attempts of freeing himself and replenishing his lungs with the precious oxygen that he was become more and more scarce in his lungs.

Not even a few moments passed before the guy was pushed off Dark as someone charged the murderous bastard with enough force. Dark took a deep and sharp breath as soon as he could, coughing briefly as air entered his body once more.

"Are you ok?!" Alex called him from his left. Dark turned to face that way and saw the worried looks on both her face and his sister's, and was about to ask where Reisor was, but was interrupted as the sounds of fighting reached his ears, turning to face the other way and getting up, seeing Reisor fighting against the man that had just tried to asphyxiate him. Needless to say, Reisor seemed to have some really good reflexes, as he could dodge or block anything the guy did, but even then he couldn't manage to land a single hit as his opponent moved sideways and dodged everything with just as much skill.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He responded as he kept his eyes on the guy. His hair was gray, and his skin was extremely pale. He had simple long sleeved red shirt and grey trousers, with white sport boots. He also had a silver colored belt adorned with some small blue accessories. Dark wanted to get a better look at the guy so he could describe him properly to the authorities, but Reisor's shouts of pain stopped him. Immediately, and without thinking about it twice he fully got up and ran against the guy, who was about to dislocate his friend's shoulder, who he had laying on his chest and with his arm bent in an uncomfortable way. Dark ran as fast as he could so as to punch the guy right in the face, the blow making the attacker step back, groaning as he freed Reisor.

Dark got into a defensive stance, seeing how Alex approached Reisor from the corner of his eye and started talking with him whilst Natalie remained still, looking at her mobile phone and at the repeater located at the side of the street, disguised as a streetlight. The girl's face showed a look of disbelief, which lead her brother to a decision. He faced away from them and let Alex take care of Reisor, and turned to face the guy that had attacked them, who had recovered from the blow and was looking at Dark with the same calm look, although there were tiny hints of surprise in his face. Dark could see his eyes now that the sunglasses flew away with the boy's blow, the irises showing a strange dull green. The youngster stood still, keeping his eyes on the guy in front of him, completely still asides from his chest which slowly raised and deflated itself in tempo with his breathing, keeping his eyes on an attacker who could have between eighteen or twenty years from just looking at him. Mere seconds later the guy was running at him again, trying to choke him once more, but the boy was ready for him this time. With a quick movement on his arm, he pushed the guy's hand out of the way, and then followed up with a punch directly to his face. Right after this, he began throwing blows at the guy, punching the guy twice in the face with each fist, then lowered himself to the ground as he did a spinning sweep on the ground, kicking the guy in one of his knees and making him fall. Dark then leaned forward, placing his hands on the ground and then quickly raised the bottom half of his body, keeping the momentum from the last move to perform a spinning-top kick, which was delivered right to his opponent's face, then pushed up with his arms and sprung back onto his feet, feeling a little dizzy both because of the spinning and the blood that had flowed down to his head whilst he had been head down.

The other guy got up shakily, the kicks had obviously left him staggered. He also had blood flowing out of the corner of his mouth and falling down from his nostrils. Dark got ready for more fighting, but to his surprise the guy got up and left, running away without saying anything. Dark let out a long sigh of relief and completely calmed himself down, turning around and approaching his friends. Reisor was back on his feet again, and seemed to have recovered from that weird angle that guy had bent his arm in.

"Everything alright?" Dark asked, worry in his voice.

"E.. beb… yeah. He… He didn't manage to twist my arm." He said, the boy looking at Dark with a face that was only missing the words 'surprised' written over his forehead.

"Dark…" Natalie begun. "Those weren't moves from our classes." She pointed out to her brother.

"Well… let's just say I learned a few things on my own." The boy admitted, shrugging.

"You really like preventing things, don't you?" Natalie asked, shrugging. "Guess all that paranoia paid out in the end…"

"You can say that again." He said after laughing for a bit. "Well, we better head home. Alex, Rei, why don't you come over and stay for the night?" The boy invited, since it was getting pretty late and the streetlights were already on, and the sun was already down after all that had happened.

"We don't want to bother you guys…" Rei begun, but Natalie stopped him by raising a hand as she walked towards Dark.

"It's not a problem. We insist." She said, not leaving them any room for declining the invitation.

"Alright! It'll be fun!" Alex exclaimed, smiling once again.

Reisor gave up and said he would spend the night over there as well, and once they were on their way, Dark pulled out his phone to call his mom, telling her a couple of friends were coming over to have dinner and sleep with them. Stranged in the inside though, since for Natalie's face before starting to fight off the attacker he could have sworn that the signal was blown off from that area since the repeater did not work for some reason.

* * *

After getting home, Dark and Natalie took a relaxing bath and enjoyed a delicious dinner over the course of which they told everything they had done that day to their parents, deliberately skipping the fight with the guy with the green eyes, mainly because they didn't want their parents to be worried. The two girls then went over to Natalie's room, whilst Dark and Reisor headed towards the brother's room, his father being being really strict and absolutely adamant about his "Boys and girls in different rooms" rule, which he basically made up because he knew they would have to share beds. Once they got there, Dark gave Reisor some pajamas, and then put on another pair. Dark left for the bathroom with a pen and his diary, and later on came back with the same things he had taken and some cards. The boys played for a while before they got tired and went to bed, but once again Dark just couldn't sleep at all. And this time he had more than enough reasons.

The main thing was that he was slightly worried about what had happened a few hours ago, as he could shake off the feeling that this man was intently going after him and trying to kill him by choking him with his own hands. He just couldn't stop thinking about it, and eventually anxiety got the best of him, he got up from bed and went over to his computer to play some games for the rest of the night, keeping an eye on Reisor to make sure he didn't wake up his friend. Whilst the game was loading, Dark picked up his diary and opened it by the page he had written just a few moments ago, where he had noted down everything that had transpired that day. He then added a footnote that said:

" _PS: This makes four nights I can't sleep… And counting._

 _I'm getting scared I'm just going to fall asleep anytime… or worse."_

 **So that last move during the fight, he mentioned that he got it out of Tekken. Can someone please confirm this? Thanks in advance!**

 **Well anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if I'm taking too long to put these out, but it's much harder to translate than to write normally, so these may be uploaded a little slower when compared to my normal stuff. Sorry, once again.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
